vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hector Cortez
Name: Hector 'Fang' Cortez Age: 53 (Debut at 45) Status: Alive Race: Werewolf (Berserker strain) Family: Hernandez Cortez (Father) Ezmeralda Cortez (Mother) Hiraldo Cortez (Brother) Dahlia Cortez (Cousin) Rebecca Cortez (Late Wife) Helio, Hernando, Homero, Hilgo Cortez (Sons), Cortez, Montenegro (Family) Affiliations: Cortez Clan, Calavera Pirates, The Pack Occupation: Pirate King, Captain of Calavera Pirates, Leader of Cortez Clan, Big Guns of The Pack, Brewmaster Birthday: November 1 Aliases: Fang, Gellanar, Captain Fang, The Pirate King, The Death Pirate, King Cortez Bounty: 10,000g Hector Cortez, more commonly known as Fang, or Captain Fang, or his alias Gellanar, is a main antihero and the legendary Captain of the pirate ship Serrated Moon and its crew the Calavera Pirates. Son of the late Pirate King Hernandez Cortez and his wife Ezmeralda Cortez, and elder brother of Hiraldo Cortez, as well as the father of The Brothers Carnage, and Hilgo. Until his apparent death, he was the leader of the infamous Cortez Pirate Clan. Since then, he has been the "big guns" of The Pack. He is also known as a masterful brewer, capable of making drinks that can, quite literally, blow your socks off. While always ready to come to the aid of his friends, after the reconstruction of the Serrated Moon, Fang left Haven and returned to his life of piracy. Fang is the most wanted Pirate alive, and the third most wanted man in the entire world. Appearance Fang is a giant example of a man, standing at 7 feet tall. He is as wide as two people, and is known as a brute force powerhouse. Fang has muscles bigger than some people's heads, and is almost entirely all muscle. He has shaded tan skin, and black, slightly curly hair. He keeps his facial hair mostly trimmed, sporting a full, yet neat goatee and mustache combo. His eyes are black, and he has a plethora of scars all over his body from decades of pirate battles. Fang's fist is larger than a fully grown adult's head. He has two tattoos, the symbol of the Cortez Clan on his arm, and his own jolly roger on the left side of his chest. Fang usually wears pirate garments, loose shirts and pants, a belt with a large golden buckle, with a large black cloak over it all. When outdoors, he ''always ''wears his trademark hat, which is black with a golden brim. He always wears a few necklace trinkets, some jewerly, and other strange fetishes. In Werewolf form, Fang becomes even larger than his human form, towering over virtually everyone at a monstrous 10 feet tall. His body undergoes a tremendous growth in size as well, making him a truly massive beast to behold. His eyes are always a fierce red in this form, and his fur is a dark brown. Personality Despite being a hardened lifelong criminal, Fang is a rather jolly giant, and has a high degree of honor and loyalty. Friendly and supportive of his allies, he is respectful even to complete strangers. If he has no reason to be hostile to someone, one could even wonder how such a nice man is one of the most wanted men in the world. If someone insults him, he for the most part pays them no mind, however, if someone insults his family, friends or crew, he will deal with them immediately. He believes one should hold firm to their beliefs, and never compromise on their ideals, which gives him a very flexible stance on justice and crime. For example, he holds no illwill towards those who are lawbound to try and arrest or kill him, and may even be amicable towards them. However, he will not hesitate to assert or defend himself. Fang is one of the few Pack members who does not shy away from using lethal force. Abilities & Powers As clear as day, Fang's physical power is obvious from his enormous size. He boasts more physical power than even Archerios, and has the distinction of having the most raw brute force among werewolves in the entire story. Fang can lift an entire house out of the ground, and early into the story was able to bench press a massive ten thousand pound tree trunk. He has enough power to punch a hole into anything, and can punch a person's head clean off. He can snap bones, steel, and stone, like twigs. Just how much he can actually lift is unknown, but given how regularly he lifted 5 tons at the start of the story, and has only gotten much stronger since then, one can only imagine. Beserker Fang is a Berserker strain Werewolf, and has been described by Pierce as close to perfection as he has yet to see in terms of natural selection. When going berserk, Fang's power is ''drastically ''increased, making him an unstoppable juggernaut of strength. However, this comes at the cost of losing all sense of self, and he becomes as much a danger to his allies as he is to his enemies. When enraged, Fang is so powerful that he was recently seen knocking out Taylor in Dragon form with a single blow. Relationships Family Fang has a very loving, if albeit comical relationship with his mother. Doña Ezmeralda, while fully supportive of her eldest son, also takes great amusement from bashing him for his slow intelligence. She loves him and is proud of him, although she also routinely tells him that she loves and is even more proud of Dahlia. This is mostly a running gag. Fang admired and respected his father, the most notorious Pirate ever known. It isn't quite known what transpired for his younger brother to murder their father, but it doesn't seem to have bothered the giant man in the least. The Pack Archerios Fang and Archerios knew each other well before the story began. They both knew who the other really was, with Hector knowing Arch was the legendary war hero Jim, and Archerios knowing he was the notorious Pirate King. Their first encounter ever was very violent, as each claims the other woke him from a nap. Neither can remember who it was that did the waking, possibly because of how hard they hit each other. While the two can very often be found bickering loudly, which frequently turns to fighting, it is harmless, and they both consider the other an old friend. Fang is the only person that calls Arch Jimmy. Trivia CoCreator Leah has stated that Fang looks like a "Pimp Jesus" Category:People Category:Werewolf Category:Leader Category:Alive Category:Antihero Category:Pirate